Christmas Surprises
by Seven Starz
Summary: It's Christmas! What better way to start the season than with surprises? And what better surprise than a love triangle?
1. Chapter 1

**Mooorning! :D {I'm quoting George, from the movie} **

**This is inspired by both the song "Don't you worry child" by Swedish House Mafia and a part of Clockwork Prince. **

**This fanfic is also dedicated to my dear friend Pensieve ^_^ **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Draco threw the copy of Hogwarts, A History, across the room. Images of her keep popping into his head, no matter how hard he pushes them away.

He knew he wasn't allowed to love a mudblood, but he couldn't help it.

She was too beautiful. Her brown hair, her chocolate eyes, everything.

_'Stop it Draco. You can't keep doing this.' _He thought. _'Father will find out eventually if you keep this up. And besides, it's Christmas.' _

He stood and crossed the room. He picked up the book and placed it on his desk. He got his coat from the coat-hanger, closed the lights, and headed home.

Under some circumstances, it was good to be home. But nowadays, it wasn't. He kept thinking about her, and he knew he would be punished for it, even if he was a grown man and the head Healer. **{In one picture on Facebook, it said that Draco became a Healer} **

During dinner, he just stared at his chocolate ice cream. He was suddenly reminded of chocolate eyes, the eyes of a Granger. He pushed the thought away.

He took a spoonful and shoved it in his mouth, which caused him to gag. He never liked chocolate. He only liked it because of her eyes, but not because of its taste.

"Draco," His mother sounded surprised. "Are you alright?"

"Why are you suddenly eating chocolate ice cream? Is it part of the job or because of that mudblood?" His father inquired.

"No, it's nothing." Draco quietly murmured, while dabbing his mouth. His father wasn't convinced; he knew whether his son was lying or not.

"Look, Draco, I know you love her." His father said, struggling to get the words out. "And you can never control who you love. So go after her. Go tell her, because she won't wait forever." Draco looked at his father in disbelief.

"You're allowing me?" Draco questioned him, careful not to let joy and excitement overwhelm him. His father nodded.

Draco got up, and went to his room to write a letter.

_Dear Granger, _

_Meet me on the hill overlooking the Shrieking Shack tomorrow at sunset. _

_Sincerely, _

_Malfoy _

* * *

Upon receiving the letter, Hermione's expression was somewhere in between shock and worry.

_'Does he need help brewing a potion again?'_ She thought.

Just then there was a knock on her door, interrupting her thoughts. She stood up, set her letter down on her bed, folded her last t-shirt, set it down near her suitcase, and made her way to the door of her apartment. She opened it and found a familiar ginger on her doorstep.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "I - I wasn't expecting you, I mean, not today. It's 2 days before Christmas, and I was in the middle of packing."

"Packing?" Ron was caught by surprise.

"I'm sleeping over at your place, remember?"

"Oh. Right. Um, well, Mum said to pick you up, just in case you - just in case you -" Ron spotted a number of gifts, sitting under her Christmas tree. "Just in case you need help carrying your gifts."

Now it was Hermione's turn to look shocked. She didn't even notice his anxiety.

"Oh, well, I'll finish packing, then." Hermione said as she ushered Ron into her living room to wait. "Would you like some tea, while waiting?"

Ron nodded, accepting her offer. Hermione disappeared into the kitchen.

Ron took advantage of her absence by taking several deep breaths and taking a small pouch out of his pocket. _'You can do this Ron. If Harry can defeat Lord Voldemort, then you can propose to Hermione.' _

Hermione reappeared in her living room, carrying a tray of tea. She set down the tray. On it were two cups made of delicate china and decorated with leaves, with a teapot to match. She poured the tea into the cups, without noticing Ron, who was fidgeting. She took a sip, and stood up.

"I think I'd better finish packing, so you -"

"Hermione, wait." Ron touched her arm lightly. "Um, there's something I want to show you." Hermione sat back down, a little uncertainly. Ron took a deep breath.

"I guess I never really got to say thank you, for saving us. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have achieved everything we did." Ron fished something out of his pocket. It looked like a fortune cookie. Then Hermione realized that it was a fortune cookie. "To say thanks, a brought you a fortune cookie."

Hermione looked at him with curiosity.

"They're supposed to bring you good fortune." Ron said. He was twisting his hands, a small gesture he did when he was nervous.

But she wasn't aware Ron said that, because only one question was on her mind:_ 'Where did he get that?' _

She took it from him, and cracked it open. As usual, there was a small paper inside. She took it out and read it. Her eyes got so big, Ron thought they would get out of their sockets.

There, written on the paper, instead of the usual fortune, were four words Hermione never thought would be addressed to her.

_Will you marry me? _

* * *

**He he he. Sorry if it got really awkward at some point. I found it really hard to make Ron propose to Hermione. **

**You see, he's sort of shy, unlike Fred and George, who are kind of confident. **

**So yeah. There's still a second chapter, so stay tuned! **

**And please review! Virtual mint chocolates for those who do c: **

**- Marsa a.k.a. Syanna**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione just stared at the paper, her mouth agape. Then she looked at Ron, her mouth still open. For once, she, Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, was at loss for words.

She stared at the paper, then at Ron, then at the paper, then at Ron. With one last look at the paper, Hermione finally replied "No."

Ron's brain was having a hard time processing what Hermione said over the wailing shattering noises coming from his heart. His eyes lost the pleading and desperation in them, and was replaced by sadness. He suddenly found the floor interesting.

When he looked up at Hermione, she was smiling.

"What?" He asked in a defeated tone. Hermione tackled Ron in a big hug.

"Yes." she whispered in his ear.

* * *

Hermione finally finished packing with Ron's help, who occasionally stopped to get a bar of chocolate from her fridge. By the time Ron had finished his 7th chocolate bar, Hermione was ready to leave. And together, they apparated to the Burrow.

In the middle of her afternoon snack of hot chocolate and banana muffins with Ron, Hermione noticed the sun setting. She immediately stopped eating.

"Um, Ron, I think I've forgotten something in my apartment." Hermione lied. "I'll go and get it."

"I'll come with you." Ron said.

"Oh, no, it's okay Ron. I'll be fine." Hermione panicked. She didn't wait for his reply. Hermione dashed out of the Burrow, and apparated into Hogsmeade.

When her feet touched the ground, Hermione sprinted in the direction of the hill overlooking the Shrieking Shack.

By the time Hermione spotted Draco, she had stitches on both sides. She trudged toward the Malfoy, who was sitting on a tree stump.

He must've heard her panting because he turned around just when she was supposed to tap him. A grin spread across Draco's face.

He looked the same as always, blonde hair, pale skin, storm-gray eyes. The only difference was the light in his eyes. They radiated happiness and excitement, which made you curious.

"Sorry. . .I'm. . .late. . ." Hermione panted. She took a seat on the tree stump.

"It's okay. Listen, I have something to tell you." Draco started. He wrung his hands, a small movement all men do when they're nervous. "Um, have you heard the saying that if someone annoys you or is mean to you , it means that they like you?"

Hermione stopped panting, and looked into his eyes. They were filled with joy and anxiety. She saw something else under it.

"Then, I remembered the letter you gave me a few years ago. _Dear Malfoy, if I wasn't a mudblood, will you go out with me? _Well, the truth is, I would've. But I couldn't, because my father forbade it. Then during dinner last night, my father finally saw the effect it made on me. So, he- he lifted it last night. And- and -"

Draco fished for something in his pocket. He pulled out a small velvet box. Hermione's eyes grew big.

"Draco, Draco, no." Hermione put a hand on top of his, which was about to open the box. Draco looked up at her.

Hermione took a shaky breath, barely audible against her pounding heart. "Draco, I can't."

"What's wrong?" He inquired, his eyes full of concern and worry.

"I - I-" there were tears in Hermione's eyes. She choked back a sob.

"I just can't accept it, Draco. Even the strongest men fall because of love that could have lasted a lifetime, n=but never lasted at all. Please, cross my name off your wall." The tears were flowing freely now. "Maybe we were meant to be in another life, just not this one. I'm sorry." She sniffed and hugged him tightly, then walked away.

She turned back once, and found a hurtful expression on his face.

Hermione wiped away her tears and apparated back to the Burrow. It was only when her feet touched the grassy field that she realized what was in his eyes before she turned him down.

It was love.

* * *

Hermione entered the Burrow, and found the Weasleys' living room turned into a party zone.

In the living room, Bill, Fleur, Arthur, and Molly, were dancing to one of the songs by the Weird Sisters. Ron was laughing along with the twins, Charlie, and Harry, with Ginny tagging along.

Hermione realized that this was her new family, yet she still felt a little foreign.

She went to one corner and sulked, not knowing what else to do. She thought about Ron, the desperation and pleading in his eyes, and how relieved he was when Hermione said yes. Then she thought about Draco, the happiness, joy, and hope in his eyes when he saw her coming, and the hurtful expression on his face when she had turned him down.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heart a soft _THUMP! _beside her. She turned to see the smiling face of Ginny.

"Hey Hermione, Happy Christmas!" She said.

"Happy Christmas Ginny." Hermione replied, before continuing her sulking.

"Why so sad?" Ginny questioned her. "What happened?"

Hermione sighed, there was no use in stepping away from this conversation. "Love. Love happened. And in the process, I learned that if you like someone, you tell him, because he won't wait forever." Then tears began to form in Hermione's eyes.

"Aww, 'Mione." Ginny reached to hug her friend. "Did someone break your heart?"

"I think so, I'm not sure anymore. And I also managed to break his heart." Hermione sniffed.

"That better not be my brother." Ginny piped up with sudden defensiveness, causing Hermione to laugh a little and wipe away her tears.

"No, I didn't break your brother's heart." Hermione assured Ginny. _He just made me tear mine into two. _

* * *

**The end. **

**Sorry if it's bad, or if I made you cry (my friend Pensieve shed a tear or two while reading my draft). **

**Anyways, please review! And read my other stories ^_^ **

**Thanks! **

**- Marsa a.k.a. Syanna**


End file.
